kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Fui
Ryo Fui is currently the Chancellor of State in Qin and the main villain. He stubbornly opposes Ei Sei in hopes of seizing the throne of Qin. Appearance Ryo Fui is a well built middle-aged man. He has a long brown goatee, long hair and a thin mustache. Personality He loves gambling and has some luck with it. He likes to get what he wants and is used to it. He has shown great ambition in gaining the throne of Qin and slyness equaling to his ambition. Ryo Fui went to the extent of giving his fiancee to the past Qin king to win his trust and gain a higher ranking. He openly admitted that he tried to assassinate the king, forcing Ei Sei to show that he had no power to punish him for the crimes he committed. History Ryo Fui is a former merchant of the state of Zhao. He gained power as Qin's Right Chancellor after helping prince Sou Jou gain the throne. Amongst the investments he made to make Shiso king and to prove his support, he made his fiancé become one of Shiso's many women. Eleven years ago, the first person of talent he recruited was Shou Hei Kun, after being promoted to chancellor. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc Ryo Fui at the start of the series was in a military campaign against Wei while at the same time combating the Sei Kyou faction in the capital of Kanyou. When news of Sei Kyou's defeat by Ei Sei and his men reached him, he was furious. Assassination Plot Arc Ryo Fui due to his childish nature, sent assassins clans including Kyou Kai to murder Sei. The assassination attempt failed miserably. Training Arc Ryo Fui return to Kanyou with his Four Pillars. He openly admitted that he tried to assassinate the king, and knowing full well he had no chance of putting him on trial due to his overwhelming power in the court, Ei Sei passed it as a joke as if it was false. In effect, he began pressuring the Ei Sei faction by gaining support from many influential officials that went against the king, Shōbunkun, Shi Shi and other ministers. Third Faction Arc The king looked to his callous Queen Mother for support against the Ryo Fui faction. She held absolute control over the Royal Harem and not even Ryo Fui had influence in her territory. The Queen falsely made it to believe she was providing help to the king but in reality was already in alliance with Ryo Fui in which they both had sexual relations and past intimate feelings for one another. Unfortunately, one the palace girls named Kou heard Ryo Fui and the Queen's conversation on murdering the king and taking the throne. Ei Sei found out about this and began taking charge against Ryo Fui by spreading rumors on his affair with the Queen with the help from Shi Shi which weakened his support from ministers from the court. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Later on, he gain the position of Chancellor of the state which gave him much more power, second only to Ei Sei. With this development, Ei Sei reluctantly released Seikyō from prison in which they agreed to assist each other against Ryo Fui. The king gains numerous support from ministers of royal blood and his power greatly increases. He is seen in the war meetings between Riboku as well in the discussions on how to defeat the allied coalition in which he shows great weariness. Abilities Ryo Fui is a master manipulator who was able to use Ei Sei's father to further his ambitions for more power. He is a skilled, cunning politician as he was able to divert Ei Sei's mother's attention from himself and gain allies from the royal harem faction in the process. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Trivia Category:Politicians Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Royal Palace Category:Ryo Fui Faction